Jugador numero dos
by RiaStars
Summary: Un día un nuevo , un día más trabajando en Big Donut. Como siempre Lars se retrasaba . Porque siempre se lo permito todo.


Con la alarma del despertador empieza un nuevo día en la vida de Sadie. Una mañana mas , un día mas trabajando en el Big Donuts.

\- Cariño la bolsa de tu desayuno esta encima de la mesa.

Y recién levantada ya suponía una mañana extraña para Sadie. Ella y su madre casi nunca solían coincidir en casa, su madre casi siempre tenia turnos de mañana . Normalmente cuando ella estaba ya despierta y era temprano porque tenia que estar antes de las 7:00 AM en el Big Donuts , su madre ya se había ido y había en la mesa una bolsa con una nota pegada que decía :"Te quiere , mama"

Para rematar había mal tiempo en Beach City. Sadie sabia que hoy le iba a pasar algo malo así que se vistió deprisa y empezó a marchar hacia el trabajo.

Desde siempre en Beach City han pasado cosas extrañas o ha habido peligros inexplicables desde que se conoce a las Crystal Gems. Hace un tiempo incluso ella tubo que luchar contra un monstruo para salvar a Lars y a Steven. Pero aun así notaba que hoy iba a pasar algo.

Como siempre Sadie llego diez minutos antes de la apertura y como siempre no se veía indicios de Lars por ningún lado. A veces se preguntaba como podía seguir manteniendo el trabajo después recordaba que el 90% de las veces ella le cubría. Sadie se enfado consigo misma , no podía seguir así por muy simpático que estuviera con ella últimamente . Así nunca aprendería.

Se cambio en la sala de empleados y se sentó frente al mostrador bolsa en mano . No debería entrar ningún cliente hasta dentro de dos horas así que tenia tiempo de desayunar tranquila. Rebusco en la bolsa que le había dado su madre : Un batido , un par de galletitas saladas , una manzana y ...¡Bingo! el premio gordo una magdalena de chocolate recubierta de glaseado y virutas de colorines. A Sadie le supo a gloria.

Era uno de esos momentos por los que se alegraba de a ver visto el vídeo de la mama de Steven. Había vuelto a aceptar los desayunos que le hacia su madre . Ella desayunaba algo mas consistente y sobre todo había arreglado un poco la relación que tenia con ella.

Un típico cling que la avisaba que que alguien había entrado en la tienda le saco de sus pensamientos. Sadie se apresuro a esconder bajo el mostrador la bolsa y paso repetidamente en brazo por su cara para limpiarse las migas de la magdalena que se le habían quedado. Entonces levanto su cabeza con la mayor de las sonrisas que tenia.

En frente de ella , un Lars super emocionado que llegaba veinte minutos tarde saltaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Sadie , Sadie , Sadie!- Lars literalmente casi estampa su móvil en la cara de Sadie. Esta le miraba atónita. Era muy raro ver lo así , solo se comportaba de esa manera cuando veían las peleas de el Tiger Millionaire- Llevo toda la mañana pensando en ti.

Sadie se ruborizo y en cierta manera Lars no mentía. El chico se había despertado como cada mañana tarde. Y mientras miraba su móvil para ver si tenia algún mensaje de Buck , Nata Agria o Jenny. Cuando una noticia recomendada para el apareció , en ese momento el nombre de Sadie apareció en luces de neón en su cabeza. Se había apresurado para contarle lo que había descubierto.

Ya en el presente Lars volvió a agitar el teléfono para que de una vez la chica leyera lo que ponía en el. Sadia a su vez intentaba focalizar porque le costaba leer mientras Lars movía el teléfono constantemente .

-Oh...ha salido Armada de la Guerra 2-dijo en un tono monótono

-¡Exacto!-Lars se tranquilizo un poco al darse cuenta de como se estaba comportando- Sale en nuestro día libre , hacemos la cola , agarramos algo de comer y vamos a mi casa a jugar.

-Ya..

-Venga es nuestro juego , que haría yo sin mi jugador numero dos.

A Sadie se le dreno todo el color de la cara , esperaba que Lars lo hubiera dicho sin darse cuenta. Todavía recordaba como el se había burlado de ella enfrente de los otros chicos y que jugador numero dos era su forma de llamarla segundona.

-Lo siento ya hice planes con un amigo.

-Pero Sadie sabes que tengo prohibida la entrada al Mundo de los Videojuegos.

Ahí fue cuando la dulce Sadie estallo. Parecía que otra vez solo le importaba para conseguir ese maldito juego.

\- ¡Y porque no se lo pides a uno de tus amigos!-Sadie respiro hondo y repitió la frase anterior- ya hice planes Lars.

Lars se sintió dolido, no entendía porque Sadie había respondido así, pensaba que la ultima vez que jugaron se lo pasaron genial. Y realmente sentía todo lo que decía sobre todo que quería pasar tiempo con ella. Ya no era solo ese hecho. Si no que le molestaba que Sadie superponiera a otra persona en vez de el. La Sadie que conocía nunca hacia eso.

-Bueno , vale , haz lo que quieras - Lars entro dentro de la sala de empleados- de todas maneras quien es ese amigo...

Y así terminaba un día mas en Beach City , sin ningún suceso extraño pero tal como había predicho Sadie un mal día.


End file.
